


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Control Issues, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a sweet valentines day, Hungary has an idea. And in just two weeks, things that are not-so-sweet happen that reunite old friends and enemies. (Starts off slightly fluffy, other stuff comes later. Rated higher for strong language and heavily described violence in later chapter.)





	1. Invitation

* * *

 

I suddenly grabbed hold of Hungary’s hand, making us both stumble. I almost fell down, but took hold of a lamppost before I could fully collapse. 

Hungary let out a soft giggle, steadying herself.

“Are you fine?” I breathed, concerned.

“Don’t worry.” Hungary murmured sweetly, giving me a smile.

“If you say so…” I shrugged. I know she's capable of taking care of herself. It only seemed so long ago that she had aided me in battle, that we had become one. I pushed the thought away, sighing as I set my plastic bag down to brush down my coat.

I patted the dust off, blaming myself for that. Something rustled - must've been a cat or a stray animal. I look up, ready to continue walking back home, before I suddenly notice something different. The plastic bag was missing! And it held something important in there...

I turn around, and open my mouth in shock as I hear a faint female voice from afar. Loud laughter echoes from even farther away.

Prussia. I grit my teeth, irritated. How dare he steal that? I paid a lot for-

I relax as I see their shapes come closer. Hungary seized Prussia by the hand, and snatched back our bag. She uses her other free arm to lock Prussia in a tight clasp. While I can't hear her very well, I'm sure she's him telling off.

_Our croissants are safe._

Hungary walked closer to me, holding the bag tighter than before. She huffed in exhaustion.

"That reminds me of the old times." she tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear, and looks at me with gleaming green eyes. "That was so long ago..." she giggled.

"When I was too pathetic to fight Prussia by myself and you had to step in?" I rolled my eyes, and here I'd say I'd remember it faintly. But no - I see it crystal clear. Our first meeting, our introduction to each other, back when war was so common it was a daily occurrence.

After a moment of calm silence...

"I...I'd like to..." she glanced away, face starting to go all red and hot. She took in a deep breath, becoming solid and firm out of nowhere. 

" _I'd like to become the Austro-Hungarian Empire again_." 

I paused.

"What?" I squinted at her. 

She didn't flinch as she met my gaze.

"I want to be married again. It's been long enough, since we were together."

"Y-you do know we can have a non-political marriage, right? In the North and Southwest, there are-"

"That's not what I meant. I want to be with you again, but I also want to feel...that feeling when you get to control others. Prussia's become more annoying, and I feel like East Germany could be-"

I considered this for a moment.

...

Then I leaned in, and our lips touched. She stood stiffly for less than a second, and wrapped her arms around me once she realised what was happening. We stood like this for a long time, just us two, and a few little whistles of wind here and there.

She slowly closed her lips, and turned her head away to exchange a warm look with me.

"It'll be us two, all again." I smiled.

She returned the gesture. "For a bit. Then, we can reclaim what was ours."

* * *

 I swerved around as soon as I heard, knocking things over. With an impatient _tsk_ from behind me, I stare at Czechia with a withering glare. She smiles in return to my cynical gesture.

"Yes?" I stammer, answering the phone.

"Hello Slovakia!" A cheerful voice comes from there. I grumble as I recognise Hungary. Czechia may her her friendly gal-pal relations with her, but I was _not_  in the mood to talk to a person I dislike.

"Me and Austria are calling old friends, we have something to discuss."

"Friends?" I say in a very different, rotten tone. I hear Czechia's chair scratch in surprise - to be honest, I scared myself with that.

"I'll take over." Czechia snatches the phone from my hand, and I can't help but laugh at her sudden talent for swiping things away from people.

I hear them discuss something...tea party? As long as there's food (by that I mean good food...I'm starting to second think my second thoughts) I might hang around.

Czechia screams-I mean _cheerfully says_ a small farewell and hangs up.

"Well, it's tomorrow at their place." Czechia declared, walking to the hanger and taking her coat.

"Wait, you're going already?" I frown.

"Um, yes. I want to prepare my things early."

"It's 12:30 AM."

She fiercely raises her hand in front of my face, and I follow the lines to classy numbers. She takes it away a second later, waits for a bit and puts it back in my field of vision.

"It's...12:31." I whisper. I suddenly look at her accusingly. "You just waited for it to be-"

"Bye!"

"Same difference! It's still early..." I sigh.

I watch her open the door, and slam it behind her.

The sound echoes through the room, and I look away. I'm _not_ hurt at all. No way. Zilch. Nada. 

I sling my head back, confused, wounded and frustrated all at the same time.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the most important question I bet you're all asking...the croissant thing is a reference to one of the two major theories of croissant origins. The first option is that they're Turkish while the other is Austrian.
> 
> Yes, that was the question you were all dying to know the answer to, right?


	2. Your Empire is Dead

* * *

 

I padded inside, instantly hearing footsteps.

"Czechia!" Hungary smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. Czechia stiffened, but shrugged and returned it.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. You?" Hungary replied.

"Fine."

I awkwardly stood there, hands in pockets and leaning against the door. What else was I supposed to do? Barge into their thoughtful conversation?

I was about to head outside and just go back home, but they suddenly walked away.

Czechia's  _very_ loyal, as you can probably tell.

I rolled my eyes. Hopefully, whoever was also invited would be just as uncomfortable as me. I needed a mutual bond, a connection that sent the same spiral of loathing towards Czechia's ignorance and my mild dislike towards Hungary.

I fell on the sofa, and decided to wait it out.

On my other side, I heard a small noise and quickly turned my head to see who it was.

"Like, hi." Poland said.

"Oh. Hey..." I muttered. He wasn't exactly the person I could confide in. Too talkative. And way too friendly with Hungary, anyways.

After a few moments of tense silence, I stood up. Great, the party's already starting off _wonderfully_.

I caught a glimpse of Austria, and another of Ukraine.

Strange. I knew Austria lived with Hungary, so it'd make sense for him to be there, but...Ukraine?

Maybe she invited random people, for a meeting or something. Why'd she invite me, then? There was no way a meeting so casual would include every country. There had to be a pattern...or was it just my thirst for nitpicking at small details? Should I just brush it off...?

I sighed, deciding to wait it out. Soon, it'd be over, anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

"Please gather to the dining table!" Austria called, voice contempt.

I slunk away from my leaning position on the bookshelf. You'd think I'd get bored by standing that way for about fifteen minutes, but it can be a lot more exciting than you think. I counted all the books, turns out there are ninety seven in total. Seventeen had red covers, seven had blue ones, and...

I pulled a chair out and glanced at all the desserts and drinks. If there isn't any actual food (made by them) here, maybe it won't be so bad. 

"So...I have called you all here to discuss something." Hungary said smoothly. "But first I want to see who arrived."

She looked down, and even though I was pretty far away from where she sat I noticed the shape of a small list on the table. If she had to make a list, it definitely has to be something important.

"Czechia...Slovakia?" 

I mumbled something inaudible and she checked off two names.

"Slovenia?"

"Not me." I roll my eyes in amusement. I could hear a few quiet laughs, but Czechia just stared at me in disbelief and covered her face with her hands.

"Bosnia?" Hungary asked after it became silent again.

No response.

"Croatia...?"

Same as the last one. 

Hungary paused for a second.

I felt something urging me to investigate why these specific countries were picked, but I hastily ignored it. Now was not the time.

"Italy?" 

I instantly moved my head to scan the seats, taken aback, and sure enough, the auburn-haired nation just stood there excitedly. I wish I had his enthusiasm. I'm fairly energetic, but I have my not-so-good days. In all actuality, nobody could rival his spirit, but...you know what I mean. 

"Ukraine?"

Saw her earlier. Obviously she's here.

"Poland?" Hungary said in an affectionate tone.

I'm even happier now that I didn't sit next to Poland. 

The blonde loudly exclaimed a 'yes' that confirmed his presence. 

Well.

"Romania-"

_What?_

If there was a single person I didn't expect to be here, it'd be him.

But sure enough, he cast Hungary a look of loathing that confirmed it.

"Okay...anyways..." Hungary shot an irritated one back, accidentally slicing the corner of the paper in aggression. God, I hate it when that happens.

"Montenegro?"

Her eyes went down after a second.

"Serbia?"

Nothing.

"Moldova?"

Hungary turned her head to look at Romania again.

After a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"Like I'd drag him to this hellhole."

Hungary opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it.

"Why did you come here, then?" Poland piped up.

"I thought Serbia would be here." Romania said tartly, rising from his seat. "Guess not."

"Poor luck." Hungary snarled.

"Good riddance." Romania turned to walk away, clearly too irritated to argue with her.

I sank into my seat, biting my lip. This wouldn't end well.

"Let's at least finish the meeting?" Austria broke in, hands slamming on the table.

Romania paused, slowly tilting his head to the side.

"Fine. But I'm gone as soon as it ends."

"I'm afraid not." Hungary responded.

"Oh?"

"Because," Hungary raised her head. "I'm reforming Austria-Hungary, and I'll need a few favours done before I can let you go."

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
